Do Wishes Come True?
by Kikyo's killer
Summary: (re-posted) After Link saves Hyrule he gets sent back to his time and meets Zeld, right? Well this is an one-shot on what happened when Link returned to the past. R&R (please no flames)


Disclaimer: I don't own Ocarina of Time. #eye twitching#

Kikyo's Killer's note: _Italic _means thoughts. And I deleted this at first because I thought it was corny and not one of my better stories, but I ended up putting it back on again. Well if you reviewed this story do you mind reviewing again because all my precious reviews were probably deleted? Thanks Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru, FFlove190, and RuRu. Without you I wouldn't have put this up again. By the way... please review!!!

All was peaceful in Hyrule. Link, the Hero of Time, had just defeated Ganon, the King of Evil, and Zelda, princess of Hyrule, was saying their last good-bye. Link was silent as he watched Zelda slowly put the Ocarina of Time to her lips. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she plays the song that will separate the two lovers, as she played the song a light surrounded the young hero. Link ran to Zelda as he slowly disappears. When he was about to touch her face he vanished. Zelda dropped the ocarina and fell to her knees.

"Good-bye… my love." She knelt there crying tears of hate, anger, and sorrow.

Tears of hate, anger, and sorrow also fell down the hero's cheeks as fell into the flow of time. Memories of Zelda crowed his mind. All he could think about was Zelda and how much he wanted to be with her. How much he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. All the stuff he wanted to tell her when he finally found her. All those stuff he so desperately wanted to do, but couldn't. He all of a sudden started laughing as the tears continued to fall from his face.

_You know it's funny. When I finally find her, she gets kidnapped. And when I finally rescue her… I can't stay._ _For some stupid reason I can't stay! I have to go… Din's knows where!_

Link wiped away a few tears. When his hand touched his face it felt soft. He looked at it and gasped. It was the hand of a child!

_Am I slowly turning a child?! Why?! Why am I turning into a child?!_

"**Do not worry, everything is all right.**" Anonymous voice reassured Link.

_All right?!_ _How can you say everything is going to be all right?! I'm slowly turning into a child!_

"**You are returning to the past. You will forget everything that you were not meant to know. By the time you arrive back in Hyrule, you will only remember your name and a few other things**."

_What about my friends, the Korkiri?! What about them?! What about my friends Darunia and Ruto?! Why won't you let me remember them?! Tell me!_

"**By the time I finish explaining why; you would be in Hyrule and not even know who they are.**"

_Navi… what about Navi?! What will happen to her?!_

"**She will stay with you. After all, she is your mother.**" (I will explain soon)

_Where is Navi? Is she okay?_ The voice didn't answer. _Answer me! Is she okay?!_

There was still no reply. Link looked down (or maybe it was up, it was impossible to tell) there was a bright light. He closed his eyes as he fell into the blinding light. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground in the middle of a field. He looked around hoping to find something familiar, but he couldn't recognize anything. He stood up and dusted some dirt off his tunic. He raised an eyebrow.

_How did I get this tunic? _He looked around again. _And where's Navi?! _

"Link! You did it! You defeated Ganon!" Navi exclaimed as she flew toward Link.

Link looked at her confused. "Who's Ganon? And where are we?"

"Who's Ganon?! Where are we?! What are you talking about?! Did you hit your head to hard or something?!"

"No… well I don't think so. Have we been here before?" Link looked around.

"Link… you don't remember anything do you?" Navi asked with a kind voice.

"No" Link asked.

Navi flew toward him. "Do you know who I really am?"

Link gave her an even more confused look. "You're my mom. You found me and raised me when I was little."

"That's right," Navi looked toward Hyrule Castle. "Why don't you go to the castle and I'll be with you in a moment." Link nod and ran toward the castle. Navi felt like crying, if she could. _Thank you, King Hyrule. You made my wish come true. _

Navi flew after the running Link. She felt warm inside as she followed the excited ten year-old boy. She knew that Link didn't remember who Zelda was, but she had a feeling that the two would like to see each other again. Navi lead the excited boy toward the castle gates. The boy looked at her curiously. Why did she bring him here? He knew she had something up her sleeve, but what?

"Link, I want you to sneak in the castle." Navi commanded.

"What! Are you crazy?! They're going to kill me if I get caught!" Link yelled at her scared.

"Trust me; I know you'll like what's inside."

Link slowly climbed the vines that lead to the edge the cliff. As he gradually got closer to the castle a triangle on his right hand was glowing brighter and brighter with each step he took. When he reached the castle's garden, he noticed a girl dressed in fancy clothes peaking into the window. He looked at the girl confused, but didn't say anything. Instead he walked beside her.

"Um… what are you looking at?"

The girl jumped. "Ex-excuse me?"

Link pushed her to the side and tried to see what was inside. He turned his view back to her. "What were you looking at?"

The girl blushed. "I was wondering why my father was talking to the leaders of the other areas." She replied shyly.

"The other areas?" Link asked confused.

"You know, like Death Mountain, Zora Domain, the Gerudo Dessert, that kind of stuff! Hyrule is full of different people and places!" The girl grew excited.

"Wow!" Link also got excited. "I wish I could see them!"

"I'll show you! I'm sure my nanny, Impa, will take us!" The girl extended her hand. "By the way, I'm Zelda."

Link smiled and took her hand. "I'm Link, please to meet you, Zelda."

"Same with you!"

Navi watched the two talk from the entrance of the garden. "They make a cute couple, don't they?" she asked Impa who was behind her.

Impa smiled. "They are, so are you going to stay?"

Navi looked at her strangely. "Of course, I would never do that to Link!"

Impa's smile grew wider. "I know what those two wishes were, but what was yours?"

"I wished that I could watch over Link… as his mother. That's what I've been wishing for a long time."

The End

Kikyo's Killer's note: Okay, corny, I know! But I was bored and I have writer's block for my other two stories. If you liked it please review, but if you didn't please don't send me a flame! Oh, and if you're confused, King Hyrule granted everyone- including the sages- one wish. Link's and Zelda's were to see each other again and Navi's was to be Link's mother… figure. Hoped you liked it!


End file.
